When Darkness Rises
by PackageHD
Summary: Sequel to Awakened - Shadow is faced with the challenge of two new enemies! Will he be able to pull through with Rouge, or will he need to lean on unlikely allies? Shadouge. CH1 Out, more coming 2019


_Hello All! Those of you returning from "Awakened" thank you for being patient! Hope everyone had a great holiday! Those who haven't read the story Awakened, read it BEFORE reading this, this story is a sequel! Like Awakened, this story is in Shadows POV. Hope you got your popcorn, CH.1 is gonna be a doozy._

Chapter 1 - When Darkness Rises

"How the hell do you know who I am?!" I yelled at the hedgehog standing across from me, his resemblance to me was uncanny, he was a spitting image of me, minus the gold and red streaks, he had bluish streaks.

"Ah hahaha, Shadow, I know so much about you, I know that you're now working for that pathetic organization, what do they call themselves, GUN? Damn shame, you could've been on our side." The dark hedgehog stepped towards me out of the darkness, I glanced him over the glared over to see Blaze still lying on the floor, not moving at all.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll live… I see your time on Earth has made you soft."

"How do you know me! Start talking or I start punching!" I growled, my fangs grinding amongst my teeth. Much to my surprise, the hedgehog just laughed it off.

"Ah no no Shadow, no fighting will be necessary today, but I'll amuse you, if you must know how I know who you are, I will tell you." he said with a wicked grin.

"Well?"

"Well, to put it simply, we're _family."_

It felt as if time itself was frozen, it took me a moment to realize time WAS actually frozen, everything had stopped except me and the other hedgehog. Blaze, who had began crawling away, was frozen mid motion, while the clock on the wall was also frozen.

"What the hell?"

"Amazing isn't it?" The hedgehog called out to me, still wearing his evil grin.

"You can manipulate time… like me… just in a more broad sense."

"You're very observant… I know you have so many questions.. but you're not supposed to even be here yet… so if you'll excuse me." he crossed his arms and glared deeply at me. "I'll see you around, _brother._ " In the blink of an eye, he was gone… as quickly as he had left, time had fallen back into motion.

"Shadow…" called out an injured Blaze. I quickly ran over and held her up, she was barely breathing.

"What did he do to you Blaze?"

"Shadow…. please listen…. Mephiles… he's bad news… I thought arresting Eggman would stop it… if you want answers you need to find Eggman…" she suddenly passed out in my arms. I quickly chaos controlled her to GUN HQ and got her medical attention immediately, then I dashed off to find Commander Topaz. I dashed into her office, sending papers flying into the air. I expected a rude response to my actions but was greeted with concern instead.

"Shadow what's with the rush?"

"I need to know what prison you sent Eggman to."

"Shadow… that's confidential, you know that. What's wrong?"

"This… this hedgehog… he almost killed Blaze! And HE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT SO TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

She sat for a moment staring in shock. "I'm your superior, watch your tone."

"Fuck you and your superior power, I'll find him myself!" I slammed my fists onto her desk, then chaos controlled out to Club Rouge, where I found Omega sitting with Rouge while she ate lunch. She glanced up from her food and saw my angered look.

"Shady what's wrong hon?"

"Not now Rouge." I mumbled as I walked quickly up the stairs towards my room, where I was planning to do research, until my door flung open almost as soon as I closed it. The white bat entered with a huff, no Omega to be found.

"Shadow, what the actual fuck is going on? You just show up and have the worlds shittiest attitude, c'mon we're a legit team now, talk to me." She placed her hand on my arm and I wanted to snatch it away so bad… but I couldn't muster the strength to hurt her, after everything we went through since I was awakened, she was always fairly straightforward with me. _Even Maria said I should keep my eyes on her, to protect her at all costs, so I shouldn't hurt her._

"Sorry…" Was all they came out of my mouth once I opened it, her touch calmed be, it brought comfort, but deep down I was still worried about this hedgehog. She sat me down on my bed, she hopped up next to me, still holding tightly to my arm.

"Okay, story time, tell me what happened."

"I went to investigate that thing Topaz told us about, once I arrived I could feel this… energy. It was dark… sinister, evil even. It was a hedgehog, he looked _exactly like me,_ except his streaks were bluish grayish, not red like mine."

"So, what happened next?"

"Well Blaze, this girl… she told me she was from the future when I first met her… I don't know if it's true but I kinda believe it now… this hedgehog, he froze time… I swear it I'm not crazy, he fucking froze time Rouge!"

She squeezed my arm tighter, noticing I was losing my cool. "I believe you, continue."

"He beat her badly… she was lucky to be alive… she told me his name was Mephiles, and he called himself family! He said I was his brother? I didn't have anyone like me on the ARK…"

"Shadow, he could be trying to play mind games, you gotta understand, people know you now, they don't confuse you for Sonic anymore… you're Shadow the Hedgehog! He's just trying to play games, don't fall for it!"

"I know… but still, he looked _exactly_ like me Rouge."

She sat quietly for a moment, then pulled me into a hug.

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to find more information out about him, until then what do you need me to do?"

"I need to know where Eggman is being held" I said as I released the hug.

"It'll take time, but sure… I'll see what I can do, give me 2 days tops."

"Fine, but please try and hurry, Blaze seemed rather… concerned, to say the least."

"I'll do my best, just get some rest you look like hell."

"I'll be fine. I need to return to GUN and check on Blaze."

"This Blaze… you sound awfully fond of her."

"Fond? What does that mean?"

"Haha, it means you like her."

"No, she is someone who helped me with Towers, so I kinda owe her."

"Sounds like you have a crush Shady!"

"Rouge what the hell is a crush?"

"It's when you like someone, but not like a friend, but as more."

I sat in moment and thought about what she said then smiled.

"What's so funny Shady?"

I stood, grabbing the emerald from the table. "If what you're telling me is true, then it sounds like you're the one with a crush on someone!" I chaos controlled immediately after, leaving her blushing madly.

Once the light from chaos control died down, I found myself on a quiet beach. The waves were crashing against the sand and the only other noises came from the seagulls that flew overhead. Everything was so… peaceful. I found this place during my week off with Rouge, helping her with recovery from fighting Omega and Eggman. I trusted that she would find Eggman's location, so I decided to give her some space and let her work… plus it was quite fun to tease her like she teases me with the crush thing, I know she doesn't actually have a crush on me, but I bet her reaction was priceless! I walked over and sat in the sand, glaring around before closing my eyes and focusing my thoughts on what had occurred. _Mephiles… hm, why does that name sound so damn familiar… and why the hell is he calling us family… calling me his brother? Is it even truly possible for me to have a brother? I don't even think I have a father…_ My head was starting to pound as I had 100 questions for every answer I found, everything was overwhelming me. I decided to just stop thinking about things I can't control and focus on the present, Blaze warned me of this Mephiles and she hasn't given me a reason not to trust her, so I believe her… hopefully Omega and Rouge can handle working together, the last thing I need is those two bickering while we try and figure this guy out… not to mention he said _we…_ who is we? _Shadow… stop asking so many damn questions._ I told myself, my head began aching once more, I decided to return to Club Rouge and sleep.

Later, I was awakened from my nap by yelling coming from the actual club area of Club Rouge, I threw on a black t-shirt, some black jeans and my hover skates, then I walked out of my room and down the stairs, only to find Rouge arguing with a drunk customer.

"What seems to be the problem Rouge… some of us are trying to sleep you know!" I said in a moody voice, I tended to be cranky when bothered.

"Shadow, this guy tried groping me! Fucking pervert, and since he's the only guy in here I let the bouncer take a break, so he wouldn't leave me the hell alone!"

 _She's more than capable of handling herself… something's off…_

"Hey buddy!" I yelled to the drunk guy, he's a green hawk, he wore a black hoodie and blue jeans with black boots.

"Wha- what the hell do YOU WANT?" he slurred as he spoke.

"Listen, it's not right to touch girls like that, just because you're drunk isn't an excuse so get lost before I beat your face in."

"Wha? Beat my face in? Bu- buddy… listen, I could beat you blin- *hiccup* blindfolded."

"Listen, just get fucking lost, go bother someone else!"

"You sure do care bout her don't ya buddy? Hey, maybe if I tip her well enough she'll fuck me." the hawk said with a grin. I know he was drunk, but he crossed the line, it was like a switch was flipped, my anger was almost uncontrollable. I quickly grabbed the bottle of liquor he had been drinking from and broke it over his head, knocking him to the floor. I quickly pounced on him and started teeing off on him, throwing punches in rapid succession. _Fucking. Prick. I'm. Gonna. Kill. You._ I suddenly was pulled from his body, I jumped up quickly to fight whoever touched me, only to find Rouge glaring at me with a shook look.

"Shadow… you could've killed that guy." she said, her voice trembling.

"I… I know, but he tried to hurt you… nobody… and I mean _**nobody**_ touches you." I still held my fists clenched tightly, I was calmer now, but it didn't stop me from wanting to kick his face in.

"Shady… I really appreciate it, I really do, but easy on the anger… I don't want you killing anyone who doesn't truly deserve it."

I stared for a moment then nodded slightly, then I grabbed the Hawk and dragged him out of the club. Once I returned, Rouge was sweeping up the broken glass.

"I'll do th-

"YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" she screamed suddenly.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? Shadow you almost fucking KILLED HIM, what the hell else would you think my problem is? Sure, the guy was a prick but shit you could have landed a punch or two then thrown him out, not fucking nearly beat him to death."

"Rouge…"

"No Shadow, not right now… just go find Omega and I'll talk to you about Eggman."

I stared as she started sweeping some more, I don't know why but I was hurting… I slowly walked off and headed up stairs when it hit me. _I'm hurting because she's hurting… fuck I'm an idiot…_

With a knock, I entered the small room Rouge put together for Omega. He was floating in place, likely in hibernation mode.

"Omega, Rouge has some information for the both of us."

The robot powered on and floated right over to me.

"YES SHADOW, I SENSE YOU'RE TENSE, IS EVERYTHING FINE?"

"Yeah, i'm just fucking peachy Omega."

"I DON'T THINK I UNDERSTAND YOUR REFERENCE."

"It's not a reference it's just a saying… you know what, never mind let's just go." I shook my head as I walked out the room, I didn't hate Omega by any means, I was simply annoyed with what happened with Rouge and he wasn't helping. We went downstairs to find Rouge sitting at the bar, cleaning up the blood stains from my encounter with the hawk.

"MY SENSORS ARE PICKING UP SOME TENSION COMING FROM YOU TWO BEING IN THE SAME ROOM."

"Omega, not now." I mumbled as I sat next to Rouge, who had stopped wiping up the blood and was now staring at me.

"You do realize you don't have to be a dick to him?"

"Okay Rouge seriously, you know how I am why are you suddenly acting like this?"

"Because you haven't been acting like this! You and I spent an entire week with no fighting, you went shopping with me, you were such a gentleman, I thought you were letting go of all that anger, why did you even beat him so badly?"

"Are you serious?" I glanced up, seeing her face showed no signs of joking. "I fucking care about you Rouge, that's why. Now what's up with Eggman?"

She stared for a moment, then glanced away and sat in silence before speaking.

"I have a location on where he could be, it's not 100% guarantee, but it's worth a shot."

"Where?"

"Well, it's this place called the RAFT."

"The RAFT?"

"It's a underwater prison… it's a fucking fortress. Nobody's ever broken into it or escaped, lucky for you, you won't have to break in, you're a GUN agent, you can do what you want."

"Okay, I'll go and find out more about this Mephiles."

"DID YOU SAY MEPHILES?"

We both turned towards the robot.

"Yes." we answered in unison.

"SCANNING FILES… YES, RIGHT HERE, IT SAYS MEPHILES THE DARK WAS CREATED ON SPACE COLONY ARK BY ACCIDENT… THE FILES ALSO STATE THAT HE WAS CREATED FROM THE BLOOD OF AN ALIEN BY THE NAME OF BLACK DOOM."

"Can you scan for Black Doom?"

"SCANNING. YES HES…"

"He's what Omega."

"HE'S RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR CREATION AS WELL SHADOW…"

Rouge quickly glanced back at me, but I was too frozen to even react. _So he is my brother… and this Black Doom… he helped Gerald create me?_

I was suddenly shaken from my thoughts once I felt Rouge place her hand on my shoulder. She was looking deeply into me, I felt like she was reading my thought.

"Shadow… I know that's a lot of information, why don't you let me and Omega go and you let all this soak in?"

"No… no, I need to go, but I'll just do it tomorrow… I need time to think."

Without another word, I stood and walked away. It was no longer than five minutes once I heard Rouges heels coming closer and closer to my door, before stopping right outside with a loud knock.

"What?"

"Let me talk to you Shady."

"... doors unlocked."

She entered, wearing her usual battle suit that she wore, except this time she had a gold plated heart instead of a pink heart. She sat next to me, I was laid out on the bed and she ran her fingers across my head.

"I know this must be overwhelming."

"That's an understatement." I said, almost chuckling. This made her smile as she glanced down at me.

"You're so good Shadow… deep down, you're a good soul, I came here to comfort you and to apologize…"

"Apologize?"

She motioned for me to scoot over, so I did, she laid next to me and propped herself up with her elbow.

"Yeah… for being so harsh, what you did wasn't exactly right… but I realize you had nothing but the intention of protecting me."

"That's always my intention when you're around Rouge, I just don't preach it."

She smiled, moving her free hand across my chest fur.

"I know… you're so good to me, you always look out for me, I couldn't ask for anything else."

I didn't respond, I simply just lied there letting her run her hands through my fur, I wouldn't dare admit it but the tiny massage she was giving me felt amazing.

"Shady?"

"Yes Rouge?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Oh hush! Look, i'm serious, and I want a serious response."

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you ever see yourself with anybody?"

I sat up and glared at her, now intrigued with the conversation.

"Explain what you mean."

"Well, I mean like a girlfriend or a wife."

I sat in thought for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't think anybody could put up with me honestly, other than you." I said with a laugh, I caught a glimpse of her smiling at my response.

"That's interesting, I'll keep that in mind." She said with a smile, moving from leaning against her elbow to lying down on my chest. A few moments passed before she spoke again.

"Anything else you wanna talk about Shady?"

"No, I've thought enough about the events today… what about you?"

"Hm, honestly I'm a little hungry, do you think Omega would go pick us up some food?"

"I'm sure if you ask him he'll do it, he loves keeping busy."

She rolled off the bed and nodded, then took off to find Omega. I simply laid back once more and closed my eyes, I didn't wanna sleep, I just wanted to rest. A few minutes passed before I heard the door open again, I opened one eye half way to see who it was. Rouge had returned, this time wearing a white t-shirt and loose pants.

"I see you came back."

"Yeah… Omega ordered a pizza for you and I but they're super busy, so it'll be a while. I figured I'd just come lay and talk with you… if that's okay?"

"Sure."

She jumped into bed with no hesitation, curling up next to me as soon as she climbed under the covers.

"Those were some interesting pants you had on." I commented.

"They're my pajama pants, they have bats on them!"

I chuckled slightly. "I noticed"

"How come you don't have any? You just sleep in boxers?"

"Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Yes, mostly."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Sometimes I sleep with shorts on, sometimes I sleep with nothing on."

"Ah, I see." she said in a more seductive tone. I knew once she returned in her pajamas she was gonna try and talk her way into sleeping in here with me.

"Shady?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Mephiles is actually evil? Or do you think he's misunderstood?"

I thought carefully for a moment before answering. "Well… he hurt Blaze badly, but he also is my brother… I'll try and get as much information as possible from Eggman."

"Want me and Omega to come with you?"

"Well since we're a team we should start working together, but I wanna take this one solo."

I felt her nod, still lying in my chest. "I understand hon, I'd be the same way if it were me."

Another few moments passed before anyone spoke.

"Rouge?"

"Yes hon?"

"Do you see yourself with anyone?"

I felt her body shift, I glanced down to find her glaring up at me.

"Honestly, yeah."

I was surprised, but I tried not to show it. Ever since I met Rouge she was just a big flirt, even though she dated that Knuckles for what, 5 years? She always messed with me, she loves getting under my skin.

"I'm glad you think you have someone in mind."

"Want me to tell you about him?"

"If you'd like…"

"Well…" her smile grew. "He's sooooo handsome, he has good days and bad days like everyone else, he's so complicated on the outside, but once you actually get to know him, he's kinda like a teddy bear. Sweet and cuddly, you know?"

I chuckled. "Sounds like you really like this guy."

"Like? Yeah, if we're telling the truth… I haven't crushed this hard in a long time. His voice… mhm I just melt when I hear it."

I couldn't lie… for some reason I didn't like hearing her talk about another guy like this, I had no clue why though.

"That's nice Rouge, do I know him?"

"Ha, yeah, something like that."

"What does-"

"FOOD IS HERE." Omega said, barging in with the pizza. "AM I INTERRUPTING SOMETHING? ROUGE NEVER TOLD ME YOU TWO WERE A COUPLE SHADOW."

"Wait what do you mean? We're not a couple Omega."

"Yeah Omega, what made you think that?"

Omega stared in silence for a moment. "MAYBE THE AFFECTION YOU TWO ARE SHOWING TO EACH OTHER, THE CUDDLING AND TOUCHING ISN'T EXACTLY A FRIEND THING… AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT MY SENSORS TELL ME."

"Just hand us the food." Rouge quickly blurted out. Omega placed the pizza on the bed and spoke as he flew out of the room.

"I WILL LEAVE YOU TO DISCUSS YOUR AFFECTION TOWARDS ONE ANOTHER."

She sat up and grabbed the pizza box, placing it on my lap and opening it.

"Ignore him, lets just eat."

I didn't argue, we ate and chatted back and forth over small things, I found myself truly enjoying spending time with her, and I noticed how much I enjoy it when I'm alone, I often find myself thinking about her when I'm alone… but that's normal, right?

"Ahhh damn that was some good pizza."

"Indeed." I replied, chuckling at the bat. She was now laid against me again.

"Shady?"

"Yes you can."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, you can stay in here."

"How.. did you that's what I was gonna ask?"

"I didn't." I glanced down to see her smiling up at me.

"I love spending time with you." she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"I too enjoy our time together. Now sleep, tomorrow is a big day, we both need rest."

"Goodnight handsome."

"Goodnight Rouge."

When dawn arrived, I crept out of bed, leaving Rouge in her deep sleep. I found myself looking over here and snapped out of it. _Dammit, why the hell am I doing this? I still don't understand this feeling…_ I gathered myself and crept out to find Omega coming down the hallway.

"HELLO SHADOW."

"Hey Omega, let's talk down stairs Rouge is still sleeping." I said, not wanting the robots loud voice to wake her. We both went down stairs, I sat on the couch and he hovered nearby.

"SHADOW, I WAS DOING SOME RESEARCH ON HUMANS, IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU AND ROUGE ARE IN LOVE."

I froze and glanced over at the robot, he always had the same tone, so I waited for him to say he was joking…. he wasn't.

"Omega you can't be serious.."

"SHADOW, WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE AROUND HER?"

"What do you mean?"

"HOW DO YOU FEEL."

After a brief silence, I answered. "Happy.. I feel happy."

Suddenly an alarm from Shadows phone went off.

"SHADOW, I WILL DISCUSS THIS WITH YOU LATER, YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT YOUR TRUE FEELINGS WITH ROUGE."

"Right… I need to go see Eggman, when Rouge gets up, just keep her busy until I return."

"YOU GOT IT SHADOW, IF YOU WANT, I CAN ASK HOW SHE FEELS ABOUT YOU."

"Omega… just don't push anything, I'll be back later."

With that, I grabbed my GUN keycard off the kitchen table and grabbed my emerald. I chaos controlled to GUN HQ then got the location of the RAFT. _It's funny, this shit always sounded like a myth, now I'm gonna see it in person… this should be interesting._

Later around midday, I arrived by helicopter at the RAFT. After flying in a circle for a minute or two, the water shook and the prison emerged from the water. I was in awe of the size of the prison. _Some of the most notorious criminals are in there… along with Eggman and Towers…_

The chopper landed and I dashed off into the base. I scanned my key card and got frisked for weapons, then I walked towards the cell block. I arrived in a large room in the shape of a circle, the cells were large, yet there was only one person per cell. I saw some familiar faces inside, and others I had never seen before. As I walked by, I read some of the names. _Towers… what a prick. Martin Li… never heard of him. Bokkun… another prick. Hm, Knuckles? Wonder why he's in here… Eddie Brock… now that guy has some issues. Ah yes, Ivo Robotnik._ I glared into the cell, watching as Eggman stood with a large grin on his face.

"I knew this day would come, but I had to idea it would be so soon! BAHAHAHAA."

"Care to explain doc?" I said in a harsh tone, causing him to stop laughing.

"Oh why of course Shadow, you're only here because you've met Mephiles, why else would you be here?" he wore a wicked smile, he knew I would come.

"You're correct, did you create him?"

"No, and neither did my grandfather, in fact, I don't even think Mephiles knows where he came from to be quite truthful with you, but I think it has something to do with a time warp. He's… not from our time to say the least."

I glared deeply at the doctor, his expression had grown much more serious as he spoke. "He called me family… he called me his brother!"

"Well Shadow, you're technically as close as it gets to immortal, maybe he _is_ your brother, and he's just not supposed to be here yet."

"It's funny, he said _I_ wasn't supposed to be here yet."

The doctor rubbed his chin in thought, then smirked a bit. "This is quite interesting, but I do believe he's the one out of place and not you… though you can chaos control, you don't warp through time, you can freeze it and teleport, but that's it."

"You're right doc… he can actually freeze time though, he froze it and me and him talked, it was rather unsettling."

I sat in front of the cell, waiting for the doctor to respond.

"Well, I'm assuming you came for answers?"

"Correct."

"What's in it for me?"

"How about once this is all said and done, I'll get you out of here."

"Shadow that's the biggest load of shit I've ever been told, you expect me to believe that?"

"I'm a man of my word doctor."

"Alright Shadow, I can tell you that Mephiles was created by the same blood that was used to create you, except he must have been infused with something other than chaos control, because his power… well, it seems to exceed yours."

"I'll be the one to test that… how can I find him?"

"Shadow… I wouldn't know, I've never met him, but maybe he has a agenda, maybe the emeralds?"

"That would be the obvious choice… maybe there's something bigger going on here." I said, glaring back at the other inmates, who all seemed to be glaring at me.

"You will need to pay close attention to the events that happens over the next couple of days to find him Shadow… pay attention and look for patterns in crime that could be him. He's going to be hard to track without an MO."

The doctor had a point, no way I would just stumble upon Mephiles, especially when the guy could just freeze time and leave as he likes.

"I'll see you around doc." I stood and began walking away, when a loud bang came from of the cells. I glanced over and saw a large, black, slimy figure standing in the cell.

"What the hell are you?" I asked in amazement.

The slimey face peeled back, revealing half the face of a man, the other half being the slimy figure.

"We- are Venom."

"You're an alien too?" I asked.

"Yes… you can sense it can you not? You too, are an alien, except you have your own form, I'm a simple symbiote living in my hosts body."

"Why the hell did you bang on the glass like that?"

"Don't worry, you'll figure out why our introduction is much needed later on." The figure said with a grin. It's teeth were large and it had white slimy eyes.

I walked away, preparing to board the chopper. _Venom… jeez, he looked powerful, he seemed to be able to morph… wonder how they managed to get him locked up._

As the helicopter flew off, I glared out over the city. Everything was peaceful until a giant red light bursted throughout the clouds, these dark figures began pouring out of by the hundreds. My heart began beating rapidly, I knew this had do be something involving Mephiles, but he wasn't even the first thing that came to mind.

"Rouge…" I whispered to myself.

 _Okay guys, that's it for chapter 1! Sorry I didn't have a longer one for you guys after such a long break, but I've be super busy with family stuff, anyways, I don't know if you guys are fans of any of the Marvel Universe, but I implemented a character or two into this universe, just because I personally don't think there's enough "Villains" to work with outside Eggman, Metal Sonic, Shadow(sometimes), Mephiles and Black Doom. I want to make a series out of these stories, so I figured along the way I'll likely create some characters, but for now I decided to bring Venom into the picture, since he's probably my favorite villain since I was a kid(other than the joker, but this isn't Gotham City lol). This will be updated again soon, so hit that follow and stay tuned for chapter 2, where Shadow will try to find Rouge in this mess that's swarming the city, will she be safe? or will she need his help?_


End file.
